


Fourth Wave

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Fourth Dimension [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Breaking the Multiverse, Carter is Confused, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fargo being Fargo, Gen, Just Another Day in Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: The encounter that started it all: Fargo's (current) obsession, Carter's (newest, if auxiliary) confusion, and the [alternate] universe trying to realign itself.





	Fourth Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to follow the first story "Fourth Dimension", but I got hung up on it within half a page of starting. It stayed hung up for about 5 years. In the meantime I wrote stories 2-7 and figured I'd never get back to this. 
> 
> Ha! Shows what I know.
> 
> If you're tracking the stories chronologically, this belongs _before_ "Fourth Dimension".

"Do you guys see that?"

Sheriff Jack Carter and GD Security Chief Jo Lupo paused their conversation to scan the hallways of Global Dynamics for whatever it was Fargo had seen. In the time that they had been struggling to find their footing in this new, alternate dimension, Fargo (now Douglass Fargo, Head of GD) had matured in ways that few in their original dimension would have ever guessed at. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still Fargo.

Jo shrugged. Carter shook his head. Speaking for them both, he said, "See what?"

"That! There."

"Where?"

"In that lab!"

Wearing matching frowns, Carter and Jo gave their attention to the lab’s picture windows. Jo pointed. "You mean the green-haired little guy tuning a guitar?"

"YES!"

The two officers shared a look. "You know what he’s talking about?" "Nope."

"That’s Oz!" Fargo all but shouted, pointing at the scientist in question. Because sometimes he was more Fargo-like than others.

Jo frowned. "...Dr. Osborne?"

Carter cut a glance at his former deputy. "You know him?"  
"Yeah. He’s developing an animal control algorithm based on the neural--" At Carter’s blank look she stopped herself to say instead, "He makes music to soothe the savage beast. And he’s in a band." Jo shrugged. "They’re pretty good."

" ‘Pretty good’?!" Fargo parroted. "Dingoes Ate My Baby is one of the most underrated bands in fandom."

Jo frowned again. "That may be true, but Dr. Osborne is part of the Carpe Diem house band. They don’t have a name."

"I suggested Dingoes Ate My Baby to them but Oz shrugged it off,” Fargo said, suddenly forlorn.

“Gee,” Carter said, giving Fargo a look…which went mostly over his head, “I can’t imagine why.”

With a sound of exasperation, Fargo said, “They didn’t think it was a good idea, having a band named after the tragic death of a small child in a family friendly eating establishment.”

Jo and Carter didn’t even bother looking at each other. Luckily, or un-, Fargo wasn’t looking at either of them or he might have done something else unbefitting the head of the foremost scientific research organization on the continent. His face was already inches away from the picture windows looking into Dr. Osborne’s lab.

“They even shot me down when I suggested they just go by ‘Dingoes’! And Oz didn’t say anything at all!”

“Um, wait. So Dr. Osborne’s not, like, lead guitar or whatever?” Carter said, gesturing to the guitar in the scientist/musician’s hands.

Jo and Fargo shook their heads. “Bass.”

“Oh.” A wistful expression softened the lines of Carter’s face. “I kinda always wanted to play bass.”

Jo looked at her housemate and former boss. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny, I always wanted to date a bass player.”

Carter flushed and took a step back. “Um, oh? Really? Is that…uh, is that so?”

Laughing quietly at Carter’s discomfort, she said, “Don’t worry. ROTC kept me too busy.”

“That’s supposed to make me not worry?”

“If Oz is here,” Fargo mused quietly, “I wonder if anyone else is.” Making quiet sounds of distress, he slowly shook his head. “No, no, no…this is not good. Not good at all. Oz is one thing but if _other_ characters from the Buffy-verse are here. Maybe just other people who were off the show, like Marcy or—”

“Fargo,” Jo said, cutting off his muttering, “what are you going on about now?”

“Hopefully nothing,” he said with same intensity he now brought to being Head of GD. Then he stalked off.

The movement attracted Dr. Osborne’s attention. He looked up, realized who they were, then beckoned them inside. Both Jo and Carter shook their heads. The three shared a friendly wave as the two officers, finally, left the picture window to pick up their earlier discussion.

Except… “Jo, you don’t think we have a reason to worry about Fargo’s latest obsession, do you?”

She shrugged and shook her head. “Nah. You know how Fargo is.”

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m sure it’ll blow over.” They kept walking down the hall. “Hey, so, by the way. Who in world thinks ‘Dingoes Ate My Baby’ is a good band name? I don’t care how underrated Fandom Magazine or whoever thinks they are.”

Jo chuckled, but decided it wasn’t worth explaining. Instead she said, “It was probably he same guy who thought ‘The Goo Goo Dolls’ was a good band name.”

“Probably. So, uh, back to coordinating incident coverage here at GD…”

Fin[ite]


End file.
